Bara Bara no Mi
The Bara Bara no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to be immune to slashing attacks and to be able to split their own body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however they wish, mostly by levitating them away from the user's main body, making the user a . Bara bara is a Japanese term for splitting something up. It is also the sound in Japanese manga for something hitting and slitting a board. The Devil Fruit is called the Chop-Chop Fruit in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. It was eaten accidentally by Buggy. Its power was first demonstrated, but not clearly explained, when Buggy lifted up and choked one of his crew mates. Appearance The Bara Bara no Mi is an oval-shaped purple fruit composed of small spherical parts with swirls, and green leafage sprouting on top of it. It was small enough to be held by one hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The fruit before consumption is seen. Its overall appearance looks like an oversized raspberry or a miniature pineapple. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Buggy, is that the user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut or pierced, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced into pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. In the anime, Buggy has even demonstrated being able to re-constitute himself in a Logia-like manner after literally getting reduced to fine strips by Mihawk. As part of the Devil Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. He is also still able to be alive without being connected to major parts and organs of his body for long periods of time, as seen with Chibi Buggy's Adventure. Additionally, the levitation effect seems to be able to extend to things in contact with the user, allowing them to bypass gravity by lifting objects regardless how heavy they actually are for as long as Buggy has a firm grip on them. With this aspect of the Fruit's power, Buggy has shown to be able to easily lift individuals much larger (and probably heavier) than himself (Blue Gorillas and Jinbe). Though the user is immune to slashing and piercing attacks, they are still susceptible to other forms of engagement. This can be a major weakness even when the user is split up as an enemy can do all sorts of things to the other body parts. This includes groin kicks and tying up most of the user's body parts. The user can only control his separated pieces from and up to a certain distance. There is a cutoff point as to how far the user can use his separated parts. If a part goes any further from the cutoff point, the user loses all control of that part. This includes levitation and the user consciously using that body part altogether. This distance is a 200 Bara Bara diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground. This situation was best seen during Buggy's mini adventure when he was separated a great distance from the rest of his body. In relation to this, for the user to be able to levitate any of his body parts, their feet must be on the ground as they are the only body parts of the user that cannot levitate. Because of this limitation, the user's ability to levitate cannot be used to traverse across oceans as it is not true levitation in a sense. This however can be rectified a bit if someone else carries their feet as it serves as a foothold for them to stand on. However, Buggy has been seen running in midair while separated at the waist. Whether or not this is a continuity error is unknown. Additionally, in Impel Down Buggy's head was drawn toward his body once his feet left the ground and his body fell down the hole to the second floor, as though his parts are connected by an invisible force. This somewhat conflicts with the mechanisms of his power when his head and body were separated and Luffy blasted his body away, but his head did not follow. This may be because his feet were with his head, not his body, at the time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 20 and Episode 8, Buggy uses Bara Bara Festival, but his feet remains planted on the ground. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 7 Chapter 58 - Fan question: Only the upper half of Buggy's body can fly around (I mean, float). So then he should be able to go on the Grand Line with only his top half. So why does not he go?SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 12 Chapter 105 - Fan question: How far can Buggy separate himself? Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Originally, Buggy intended to use the fruit in order to fund his search for an undersea treasure. However since accidentally eating the fruit, Buggy has since used the fruit's bestowed powers to help him obtain as much treasure as he can. Buggy notably uses the fruit's powers to fight. During the aftermath of his defeat at Luffy's hands, Buggy was forced to travel around East Blue in a chibi-like form of sorts consisting of only his head, hands, and feet. The rest of his body remained motionless until he found it again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 71 and Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kumate tribe. Attacks The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: * : Holding a weapon, Buggy shoots his hands at the enemy. This was first seen being used against Zoro after he learned of Buggy's powers.One Piece Manga - Vol. 2 Chapter 11, Buggy uses Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. This is called Chop-Chop Harpoon in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub (and sometimes the FUNimation dub) and Chop-Chop Cannon in the FUNimation dub (and sometimes the Viz Manga). :* : A variation of Buggy's Bara Bara Ho wherein Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs. This was first seen being used against Zoro in an attempt to aid Cabaji's attack. Before it could reach it's target however, it was stopped by Luffy when he stomped on Buggy's hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 17 and Episode 7, Buggy uses the Ground Runner version of Bara Bara Ho against Zoro. This is called Low Flying Chop-Chop Cannon in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Ground Hugging Chop-Chop Cannon in the FUNimation dub. :* : A variation of the Bara Bara Ho where Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack. This was first seen being used to battle against Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 18 and Episode 7, Buggy uses several Devil Fruit based techniques to battle Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Harpoon-Separate in the Viz Manga and the 4Kids dub and Chop-Chop Cannon-Separate in the FUNimation dub. * : Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear on them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Buzzsaw in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub (and sometimes the FUNimation dub), and called Chop-Chop Rice Cracker in the FUNimation dub. * : When there's an incoming attack aimed at his head Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. This was first seen being used to escape from one of Luffy's attacks. This is called Chop-Chop Quick Escape in the Viz Manga and the FUNimation and 4Kids dubs. It was at one point called Chop-Chop Quick Dodge in the Viz Manga. * : Buggy's ultimate attack. He separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around. Then he can either surround his enemy to block their escape, or pummel his enemy with his body parts at intense speeds. This attack also makes it difficult to hit Buggy while he is using it, however his feet remain on the ground during this move, leaving them open for attack. This was first seen being used to attack Nami for stealing his loot.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 20 and Episode 8, Buggy separates into several small pieces to attack Nami. This is called Chop-Chop Festival in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car for quick getaways. Buggy seems to be able to go about as fast as Alvida's Sube Sube Spur. A plushie was made of Buggy in this form. This was first seen being used to chase after Luffy in Loguetown.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 12 Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Buggy changes into a Bara Bara Car to chase after Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Car in the Viz Manga and Chop-Chop Buggy in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Buggy detaches his hands and grabs onto an opponent with them before lifting them high into the air. He then turns them so that they are facing the ground before sending his hands flying in a corkscrew pattern back down to earth, throwing them on the ground with high impact. This was first seen being used against a Blugori in Impel Down. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Aerial Tailspin Big Top.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 527 and Episode 424, Buggy uses Bara Bara Midair Spinning Super Circus against a Blue Gorilla. Anime Only During the battle between Buggy and the Kumate Tribe, the anime expanded the battle, and Buggy revealed several anime-exclusive techniques against them.One Piece Anime - Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kumate tribe with several unique techniques. * : An anime exclusive technique that is basically just a "flashier" attempt at recalling all his body parts. Buggy starts to chant "Bara Bara" ("Chop Chop" in the FUNimation dub) endlessly while performing this move. The way that Buggy reassembles himself in this technique resembles the lengthy mecha combining sequences commonly found in Super Sentai series. This was first seen in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story, where it was apparently used to escape from the Kumate Tribe. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Chop-Chop Flashy Reassemble. * : An anime exclusive technique wherein Buggy detaches his fist and punches the opponent. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. This is called Chop-Chop Punch in the FUNimation dub. * : An anime exclusive technique wherein Buggy detaches his lower half and simply kicks at the opponents. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. In the FUNimation dub, this attack is called Chop-Chop Kick. * : An anime exclusive technique wherein Buggy detaches his upper half and clasps both hands together, then slams them down onto the opponent's neck. This technique is called Chop-Chop Carnival in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. Trivia * A fan asked Oda if Buggy can also split his private parts down below. Oda responded that he can.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 12 Chapter 103 - Fan question: Can Buggy also split his private parts down below? *According to Oda in response to a fan, if Buggy bled while being split apart, he would be too scary looking with all the blood gushing out everywhere.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 20 Chapter 179 - Fan question: Doesn't Buggy bleed when he splits his body up? * Oda claimed early on in the manga's publishing that if he could eat any Devil Fruit, it would be the Bara Bara no Mi. However, when a fan asked what Devil Fruit Oda would want to eat, and suggested that it was the Suke Suke no Mi, Oda said he was right.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 607 - Fan question: Oda-sensei, which Devil Fruit would you like to eat? I bet it's the Suke-Suke one anyway... * The Bara Bara no Mi can be considered the opposite of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. While Luffy is immune to blunt attacks (unless imbued with Busoshoku Haki), Buggy is immune to slicing attacks. Furthermore the Ope Ope no Mi can be considered an inversion of this fruit, as it can dispatch other people while the Bara Bara no Mi dispatches the user. References External Links *Raspberry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after. Site Navigation ca:Bara Bara no Mi de:Bara Bara no Mi fr:Bara Bara no Mi it:Puzzle Puzzle Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia